


Kylux Cantina Drabbles

by Phelidae



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Kylux Cantina, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sharing Body Heat, ratings and potential warnings will vary by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelidae/pseuds/Phelidae
Summary: My collection of drabbles written for the Kylux Cantina over on tumblr.





	1. One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I didn't think I was going to put these here, but I decided that I'd like to have them all in one place. I will do my best to provide any necessary warnings for each chapter.
> 
> Written [for this prompt](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/171287719383/he-gripped-the-rim-of-the-sink-and-tried-to-steady) on the Kylux Cantina. 
> 
> On a related note, find me [here](http://phelidae.tumblr.com) on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! You're superb.

Hux kicks the refresher door shut behind him and flicks the lock shut with fingers he refuses to acknowledge are trembling. The edge of the counter is sharp, digging into his palms when he presses them there. He focuses on the pain of it. Only after a few seconds of trying to quell the shake in his breathing does he dare to look up and meet his own eyes in the mirror. 

The green of them is brought into much starker contrast than usual by the blood vessels shot through the white surround his irises. The skin beneath is a nearly bruised looking purple, and further down past the edge of his jaw and just above the straight, dark line of his collar are the real bruises. Only a few hours old and already mottling his skin with ugly, dark stains. He swallows once, just to see, and grits his teeth against the resultant burning ache. 

The entire left side of his body is throbbing with pain. His shoulder doesn’t want to move. He is fairy sure that it was nearly dislocated, and at least three of his ribs are most certainly cracked. His hip protests every step he takes. He feels forty years older than he did this morning. He has been riding a wave of adrenaline since he found Kylo with Snoke’s body, but he’s crashing now, couldn’t even make it back to his own quarters when they finally left that forsaken planet of salt.

He continues to glower at his reflection. 

_Two more minutes of this_ , he tells himself. _You may have two more minutes to lick your wounds. That’s it._

He thinks about the invisible fingers around his throat, crushing. Thinks about the same fingers, visible, dragging through his hair. He remembers how it felt to be thrown into that wall, in front of all of his officers; shocking, humiliating, painful. So much different than all the other times he’s been pushed against surfaces by those hands. 

_Enough. Time’s up._

He straightens, runs a hand over his hair to smooth it down, tugs the cuffs of his sleeves back down to cover his wrists and presses a hand to the blade that always hides beneath his jacket. Its presence is solid and cold and reassuring. 

He will stop cowering in this room and he will return to the bridge and he will face his men and he will carry on. And when Kylo Ren rears his ugly head again, Hux will face him.

_One last time._


	2. Stinging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/171520865183/stinging).
> 
> Warnings: blood/injury mentioned and briefly described
> 
> Thank you for reading! You're a star.

He sees it before he senses it, and that is almost more horrifying than the actual sight of Hux’s body collapsing as a bolt of red strikes him in the flat plane of his stomach.

Almost.

Kylo is across the field of battle from Hux, frozen as he watches the strong line of Hux’s body go from upright and proud, his beloved blaster like an extension of his arm as he fires, to small and crumpled in the time it takes for Kylo’s heart to give two stuttering beats.

Kylo grips his lightsaber tighter in his right hand and grits his teeth against the nausea boiling in his stomach as he strides toward where Hux now lies. He reaches out with the Force, seeking Hux’s mind, but there’s too much going on, too many people around him, and Kylo is too distressed by the still form of the general to properly focus. He manages to reach Hux’s side, deflecting the shots sent his way as he goes. He powers his saber off and drops to one knee when he reaches him. Hux is on his side, back to Kylo, and Kylo lifts one gloved hand to carefully turn him over.

Kylo flinches back slightly when Hux suddenly twists and raises a shaking hand to aim his blaster directly at Kylo’s face. His green eyes are hazy with what to Kylo looks to be a furious mixture of pain and annoyance – of course – but when he sees Kylo he lets his blaster drop and slumps fully back to the ground, his left hand clutching at his stomach.

Kylo looks down and feels an emptiness suck through him at the spread of blood further darkening the black of Hux’s jacket, pooling in the wrinkles of fabric. His narrow chest is rising and falling in quick, unsteady breaths.

“Ren,” Hux greets, as if he isn’t lying in the dirt bleeding out and surrounded by the heat of blaster fire. As if his voice isn’t strained and threatening to crack.

Kylo glances up, searching for a medic, but is quickly brought back to Hux’s eyes when he reaches up with a bloodstained hand to catch at the edge of Kylo’s mask. Kylo reaches up to unclasp the mask and remove it, but Hux’s fingers shift to wrap around one of Kylo’s thumbs.

The grip is weak, but it stops Kylo all the same.

“What are you doing?” Hux asks. He’s glaring, trying to.

“Taking it–You’re…” He trails off as a line of blood wells up in the corner of Hux’s stubborn mouth, trickling down toward his ear. His eyes are hard in challenge. “Hux,” Kylo says finally, uselessly.

“No. We are in the middle of battle,” Hux growls through the blood, teeth starting to stain red. His grip on Kylo’s thumb spasms. “Get up and finish it.”

Kylo stares for a second longer, swallows once, nods. He drops one hand from where it still hovers uncertainly near his mask and carefully wipes up the trail of blood from Hux’s face.

Hux releases Kylo’s thumb and allows his hand to drop, the impact of it hitting the dirt kicking up a small cloud of dust.

Kylo stands and turns, digging his feet hard into the ground beside Hux. As his lightsaber surges back to life with its familiar crackling hum, he is suddenly aware a stinging in his eyes and he wonders if Hux knew, if that’s why.


	3. Did it Hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/171527928850/did-it-hurt-when-you-fell-from-heaven-no).
> 
> Thank you for reading, you delightful human.

Hux is staring into his whisky and absently tapping his toe to the beat of the shitty music thrumming throughout the bar. He has managed to work the click of sticky resistance from the floor against his boot’s sole into the rhythm as well. It is grotesquely satisfying.

Phasma is sitting to his right, going on about her day and griping about something that happened in the grocery store. Hux is half listening to her and half focused on keeping up with the music. He’s so involved in this little activity that he barely registers distant shriek of the bar stool next to him being dragged a little closer to his own.

“Did it hurt?”

Hux blinks, stops tapping his foot. He turns to look to his left and meets the eyes of the stranger that is suddenly seated beside him. 

Christ. 

He’s broad and his legs are long, resting easily on the floor from the stool. His dark grey t-shirt is snug across his chest and around his biceps but loosens around his tapered waist and hips. Dark eyes are watching him from above a set of cheeks that are stained a light pink. Hux feels his own ears goes warm.

He blames his third glass of whisky on the reaction.

“I–What?” he asks, briefly glancing down at himself in confusion. The man beside him shifts slightly in his seat, his left hand holding a half empty beer bottle. He glances once over his shoulder and Hux instinctively follows his gaze to a pair of people, one a man with dark curly hair and the other a girl with brown hair and a wide smile, seated in one of the ratty booths in the corner and both very clearly watching the interaction with deep interest.

“When you fell from heaven.”

Hux blinks again. The stranger is watching him steadily, fingers of his right hand drumming out a beat on his thigh that doesn’t match the current song. A strand of his black hair shifts and slips partially across his left eye.

“Oh my god,” comes Phasma’s voice from behind him. It startles Hux back into the moment and he has to bite back an anxious burst of laughter, because _really_.

The man is watching him, expression nervous even while something enticingly mischievous sparks in his eyes. Hux flounders for a moment, torn on how he wants to respond.

“No,” he says dryly after another beat of silence on his part that is only not awkward thanks to the volume of the music around them. A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth despite his best efforts. “No, but I did break a nail clawing my way out of hell.”

The man across from him grins and Hux melts.

“Oh my _god_.” Phasma again. Hux twists his free hand behind his back to flash his middle finger at her, never breaking eye contact with the stranger.


	4. Body Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/171774142855/body-warmth).
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope that the thing you've been wanting to happen to you happens.

Hux hates the cold. He hates snow. He hates the way he can feel the eyes of the strange, cave dwelling creatures in the shadows watching him.

“They aren’t aggressive,” says Ren from the mouth of the cave they are currently stranded in. 

“Shut up,” Hux snaps, undermined by the trembling of his own chin. He clenches his frozen fingers inside his gloves.

He hates Ren most of all. 

“The storm will clear in a few hours and we’ll be back on the _Finalizer_ by morning,” Ren says, his voice as steady as ever. 

Hux loves the _Finalizer_. He loves the sleek black corridors that snake throughout her. He loves the quiet thud of his own footsteps on polished floors. He loves every temperature controlled inch of her. 

“It’s your fault that we are stuck on this forsaken ball of ice,” Hux hisses as he folds his arms across his chest, glaring up at a pair of the glinting, apparently harmless, eyes a short distance away.

Ren doesn’t answer, but a few moments later and he is standing beside Hux and radiating warmth in that horrible way of his. It doesn’t matter that he dresses himself in layers upon layers of black fabric, there’s always heat pouring off of him and seeping into whoever he is closest to. 

Hux refuses to look at him, but he feels himself sway once and then Ren’s large hands are lightly gripping at his elbows. Ren gives a firm tug and Hux wordlessly tips forward, pressing his face to the material that clings to Ren’s neck and releasing a gusty sigh that boosts the warmth he finds there. His hands slide out from where they are pressed between their chests and bury themselves beneath the cloak that covers Ren’s shoulders and back. 

He can feel the slight curve of Ren’s smirk where his cheek presses to Hux’s and he scowls, gripping Ren’s tunic spitefully between his thawing fingers.

“Shut up.”


	5. Battle Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/171537793178/pain-from-old-wounds-and-battle-scars).
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Thank you for reading. Now, go forth and prosper.

Hux is a solid weight across Kylo’s front, warm and real and writhing just ever so slightly as their mouths work together. Kylo’s hands are clutching at the dip of Hux’s waist on each side of his torso. It’s Kylo’s favorite part of him. Kylo presses the tips of his fingers together over Hux’s spine and let his thumbs wrap back around, digging them into the soft space below Hux’s ribs.

Hux huffs against his mouth, teeth dragging Kylo’s lower lip slightly down.

Hux rolls his hips hard and Kylo arches to meet him with a choked sigh, bending one knee so he can press his foot into the mattress for better leverage. 

Hux is as silent as he usually his, nothing but hot breaths and the occasional catch of his throat as their movements speed up.

Kylo is just about to grip Hux’s hips and flip them so that Kylo can start working Hux’s pants off, but Hux suddenly pulls back just before he can and stares down at him. Kylo looks back up at him, mouth slightly agape as he tries to catch his breath. Hux appears thoughtful, the stain of red across his cheeks one of the few indications of his arousal. 

Kylo allows it for a moment longer before he grows impatient and opens his mouth to question him, but then Hux is leaning forward again.

His lips meet the skin just above the bridge of Kylo’s nose, brushing the very edge of the scar there.

Kylo goes still.

Hux doesn’t.

He drags his mouth fully over the scar, lips warm and slightly wet as they slide over Kylo’s eyelid. Hux finds the rest of the scar and starts to work his mouth over it as well.

Kylo twitches beneath him, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

That scar is a line between them. It’s representative of one of Kylo’s biggest failures. It’s his weakness and his stupidity and it’s the loss of Hux’s life work. 

His chest has gone tight and it feels like he’s been gutted by that crossbow bolt all over again when Hux begins to mouth at the line running down Kylo’s neck.

Kylo is trembling.

This feels like forgiveness. Kylo doesn’t want that. He can’t.

Kylo grips Hux’s hips tight. His throat is dry when he swallows.

“Hux,” he croaks.

Hux makes a derisive noise in response and then his fingers are pressing at Kylo’s lips in a hushing gesture. 

Kylo lets both of his eyes slip shut and opens his mouth with a shuddering breath, pulling Hux in.


End file.
